Street Car of Desire
by wrestlingfanfictiongirl24
Summary: Maryse Ouellet never suspected herself to ever have feelings for Austin Jenkins, better known by Adam Cole. One night when they are alone, they somehow find out they have a lot more in common. Finding themselves on the street car of desire or in the flames of hell. Which one will they find themselves in? Read more to find out... Rated M for strong language and sexual situations.
1. The Meeting

Maryse Ouellet never imagined that she would be setting foot inside of a different ring from WWE. She had left after she and the Miz got divorce; too much of a communication and trust issue what broke up their marriage. Maryse had decided that it was time to move on to bigger and better things than being just a valet and manager to some superstar. She wanted so much more now that she was ready to wrestle again, but only this time she had Ring of Honor call her and she was told she would be in a storyline with none other than Adam Cole. At first she was a bit skeptical, but she knew this would be something that could work itself out in the long run.

Walking inside of the building where Ring of Honor was making their first new taping for a while, she went to find Adam Cole. Maybe the introduction would be the icebreaker for them to start on the right foot with each other; she was walking down the halls when she had bumped into someone but when she looked up she saw the person who she was supposed to meet up. "Watch where you're going next time?" The male asked her, but Maryse continued to stare for a moment. "You must be Adam Cole, well I guess you must be the star I'm supposed to have a storyline set up with and the Bullet Club?" Maryse had to wait for his answer while her eyes stayed focused on him to hear his answer. "Well yes I'm Adam Cole and who are you exactly?" Quizzically he didn't know who she was; but it was fun to mess with such a beautiful woman at times. "If you must know I'm Maryse Ouellet..." Adam then looked back at her and nodded, "Oh yes the blonde who is supposed to be my valet when I walk out with my ROH championship. Be a doll and when I head out the ring, hold onto my title and keep it warm."

Maryse looked over at him stunned while she looked back at him, "Well so nice to know I'm supposed to hold your title while you have your matches. Tu es un connard, tu me rends malade." She put her hand in his face as she walked off to her locker room with her things to get ready for the night. Adam completely just shook it off and proceeded to his locker room to prepare for tonight. Later on in the night, Maryse had a stunning red outfit on while she was heading out to the guerilla entrance; seeing Adam coming towards her with the title as she leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "You want me to hold the title, then you have to do something for me." He turned over towards her as he started to whisper back in her ear, "If you clearly want to be my ring rat the answer is a big fat no." Hearing his entrance music as Maryse follow suit and coming out along with him. The Ring of Honor fans were shocked to see her there, "Could it be... Maryse Ouellet is here at Ring of Honor?!" The announcers were speechless as she walked down towards the ring with the champion.


	2. The Agreement

Maryse had stunned the announcers and the audience while walking to the ring with the ROH champion. "Well look at this, the audience has a very strong reaction for the women accompanying Adam Cole tonight. Cole is facing Jay Lethal tonight in a non title match, so should be interesting to see how Maryse will play in this match up." Her eyes stood focus as she held onto his championship and just let him do his thing, "Come on Adam." She yelled while she watched him getting into this match more and more. The close pinfall gave her a heart attack for a moment, but then she saw the Last Shot finishing move and she knew it was over. "Look at this Maryse is getting into the ring with him as she handed him the championship." Maryse had to make this look good and she wasn't going to let the time slip from her.

She wanted to take the champion off guard for a moment, giving him a slight kiss on the lips; suddenly she wasn't prepared for the champ to kiss her back slightly before heading off with his valet. Maryse was close to him as she headed backstage with him, she looked over at him. "Well we sure sold that very well, didn't we?" Austin just looked at her for a moment before having a smirk on his face, "Oh well you sure did sweetheart. Bet you enjoy that kiss didn't you?" Maryse looked back while she kept herself cool for a moment, "Well as a valet people want us to seem like we're together right?" She asked, folding her arms back for a moment.

Austin just looked back at her, "Well you do have a point Frenchie." Maryse gave him a evil glare; before she was going to say something. "Oh I know I'm gorgeous. You can't ignore that fact at all." She got closer to him as she leaned back into his ear, "Admit you like that kiss and would want more." Maryse walked off to her dressing room while she left him there with that thought. Austin knew he would have to talk to Maryse about this arrangement they had and he wasn't going to have her one up him every single time.

Knocking on her door as he was waiting for her to open up; Maryse was busy getting undressed and putting on her street clothes. When she heard the door, opening when she saw Austin there. "Austin what brings you by here?" He stepped inside while he had to tell her about this idea, "Okay look this idea and storyline we have is a good one. We have to make it believable, so I guess we should both be into this completely." Maryse had her listening ears on while she nodded. "Yes, you would be right about that."


End file.
